Those Who Were Lost
by kenzie-ann27
Summary: As the years go by, child after child, Toriel reflects on her past mistakes and realizes that there might be more to some of those children that she had guided on their journeys.
_Author's Note: In this story that I am writing, each of the fallen humans is either a male or female. However, in the game, no human's gender is specifically stated and is open to interpretation. I am not prejudiced towards one gender or non-gender, I am merely writing these characters as I believe they would be. Throughout writing this story, I listened to "To Build a Home" by The Cinematic Orchestra, which I personally feel is a beautiful song and definitely reminds me of the Ruins and the Underground as a whole. I have also decided to not upload the entire story at once. By doing this, I can receive your opinions on the story development that will definitely help me in the future!_

 **Chapter 1: Fallen Angel**

I never thought it would have come to this. I think I might be starting to regret ever marrying him. I knew I could rule it all by myself, so why didn't I? Who was I to ever need the opinion of a man to do anything, let alone govern so many monsters?

I guess too many deaths had happened on his part that I can't see him the same way anymore. He hadn't actually killed anyone, but I know he will if hope ever comes into this faded place again. We had already lost hope twice over. How much more are we expected to take? It's probably my fault; I'm the one that disagreed with him. Why would I ever agree to murder innocent humans? I was easily exiled by him, not before I could take whatever piece of hope I could find. Hope of what, though, I could never understand. What is there to hope for?

Her last weeks were spent in so much pain, pain that I could never heal. She had talked so much then, more than she ever had before. My only daughter, spending the last moments of her life in a bed, barely able to see outside in the world she would have to die in. The one she found hope in, and gave hope back to. Asriel always gave her flowers, and made sure she had plenty of visitors. The most frequent of which was one of the scientists from Hotland, who always seemed to make her smile.

I remember her last day. I remember her having the strength to go outside and lie on the flowers, to listen to the birds singing and have the sun hit her face from a world so far above. I remember just looking at her on those flowers, how weak she was, but she stayed so brave. Her green sweater and brown shorts, her tattered sneakers on her small feet and her scarred arms stretched behind her short and messy brown hair. Throughout it all, a thin smile on her face.

At this moment, for some reason, she spoke aloud to herself, but I feel as though she was speaking to me. At this moment, where she had only twelve hours left to live. At eleven hours, she was back in her bed, quietly calling out to her only friend on the surface while sobbing into their hooded sweatshirt that she had fallen ten, wiping tears as she attempted to finish off her last chocolate nine, coloring a picture of a flower. At eight, clutching her locket and staring outside at Asriel as did his daily routine of gathering flowers for her. At seven, reading a book by the fireplace. At six, she was sipping a glass of water as she watched us enjoy pie. At five, silently staring at the picture frame by her bed. At four, she was back outside once more, attempting to see the sunset through the cracks in the mountain above. At three, playing with her toy knife as she sat in the reading chair. At two, waking up Asriel just to talk to him about pretty much everything. At one, looking above at what we believe to be stars, though that isn't true in the slightest.

 _If I had one wish, I would want to go back._

And in her last hour, she was sleeping, and most likely dreaming of a world where she would be okay. Where she wouldn't be in pain anymore and never would be again.

 _I would like to see them just one more time; to see the flowers, too._

She was only eleven years old.


End file.
